


Day 1: Approval

by cowpunx



Series: Rowvember Ficlets 2020 [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Canonization Fight, Closeted Character, Gen, Implied Violence, Nonbinary Character, Saints Row 1, implied good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowpunx/pseuds/cowpunx
Summary: Day 1: ApprovalDrabble/Ficlet of Playa's thoughts during the canonization fight in Saints Row 1Prompt list from tumblr
Series: Rowvember Ficlets 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997131





	Day 1: Approval

**Author's Note:**

> quite literally my first time posting here,, crossposting from my tumblr to here using the prompt list from drtanner for rowvember,, hopefully I make the whole month

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Put your fists up._

Violence came easy to Playa. The streets of Stilwater was the school of hard knocks for kids like them. It was time to show they graduated with the best of them. The first one approached them, and everything after felt slow like molasses, with the dull thudding of their fists hitting flesh reaching them as if from a distance. They whipped around at the sound of more footsteps, their chest heaving, and their teeth bared in a feral grin as they raised their fists higher to prepare for the next attack.

Only to blink in surprise when no attack came. Huffing, they let their fists drop as they were slowly approached by the rest of the gang. The tension bled out of them as the congratulatory comments started rolling in. They had never felt like this before in a group of people. Approval was nice for a change.


End file.
